Wasted Love
by asStClairewashere
Summary: I felt a shudder run through Eren as I kissed a trail of open-mouthed kisses down his naked chest. We had hours left together and I wasn't going to let a single second of our time go to waste. The first chapter turned into more of a prologue thing so it's kind of short and I suck at summaries, but the story is better than my bad try at a summary and it gets better as it goes.
1. 23 August 2014

Wasted Love

So I listened to Matt McAndrew's single "Wasted Love" and nearly fell apart because it was so absolutely fantastic. If you haven't heard it yet, then you should go listen to it right now. Listen to it while you read this, to me it just _works_. As soon as the song finished the first time I heard it, I knew I had to do this because I couldn't sleep until it got done. Sad to say, I haven't slept in a few days. This honestly doesn't match the song much but it just felt perfect somewhere inside me, especially because I had "Wasted Love" on repeat while I wrote this thing. It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, picking a pairing to use for this story because I have so many and I love them all to Venus and back. Anyway, I'm sure none of you wants to read my mindless babble any longer, so go on and read my fic instead.

I slipped two fingers through the soft chocolate hair in front of me, making it messier than it usually was. A smile slipped onto the sleeping lips that were so close to mine, a few rays of sunlight falling across them from the window across the room. The corners of my mouth tugged themselves up to mirror the ones that were nearly pressed against them as big, brilliant green eyes started to slip open slowly.

The fingers that had been in that perfect hair slipped down and trailed down the smooth bare back that I could feel rise and fall against my hand with each soft breath that was taken.

Today was the last day we had before the summer ended. Today was the last day we had before we had to go back to pretending that this wasn't how we loved spending our mornings, wrapped up in each other's arms, soaking in the other's warmth. Today was it.

"Levi, can you make pancakes?" I looked down at that messy mop of brown hair and pressed my lips against it. We were acting like today wasn't _it_ for us. Like we had years together after today. I pulled my head back and nodded, gazing into the beautiful green eyes that I'd come to adore over the past three months.

I would have done anything for that boy, making pancakes included, but when I tried to stand up I found it to be far harder than it should have been. I looked back at those pretty eyes again before I put my mouth against an ear, whispering, "I could make you pancakes if you would let me get off of this couch, Eren." Eren blushed before releasing the grip he had on my waist just enough for it to be comfortable for both of us to stand. So I walked to the kitchen with Eren clinging to my back with a blanket draped across his shoulders and his chin resting on my head.

We spent the morning like that. Me making pancakes and Eren wrapped around me, leaning comfortably against my back and placing soft, gentle kisses along my neck and shoulders.

"I never want to sit through another movie like that again," I whispered as the credits for Titanic started rolling on the screen. The beautiful boy who was laying on my chest giggled a little and placed a light kiss against my jaw.

I closed my eyes when I felt the television remote slip out of my hand. We lay there in the quiet for a few more minutes before Eren let out a loud gasp and I heard Netflix start loading up another movie. I opened my eyes just in time to see the movie Eren had picked before it started. I groaned and leaned my head against the arm of the couch. The Notebook. I was going to die of clichéd boredom.

When I felt arms wrap around my waist and an ear press against my chest, I figured that I could deal with a few sappy romance movies if it meant one of my own.

I felt a shudder run through Eren as I kissed a trail of open-mouthed kisses down his naked chest. We had hours left together and I wasn't going to let a single second of our time go to waste.

My lips never left Eren's body as I reached over to the nightstand pulling open a drawer and retrieving a bottle of lube. I quickly slicked up my fingers but I only set the little plastic tube aside, opting to tease Eren's nipples rather than touch him elsewhere for the time being.

When Eren started clutching at my scalp, his fingers brushing over the shaved area on the nape of my neck before grabbing black hair, I pulled myself off of him and just stared for a while. "You're absolutely beautiful Eren Yeager." I saw a blush creep onto his cheeks as I leaned my face into the side of his neck and my slickened fingers down his overheated body. Felt his stomach clench as my fingers ghosted over it, felt his thighs shudder when they wrapped around my waist.

I let one of my fingers lightly circle the tight ring of muscle at Eren's entrance while I relished in the small gasps that came out of his kiss bruised lips. I moved my mouth over Eren's to swallow the sounds that he made when I slid my finger into his tight, slick heat.

I stayed my hand until I felt Eren relax just a little bit and push himself against my finger. When I felt this, I slipped the finger out and then pushed it back in. Then I did it again. And again. I started out slowly but when Eren begged for more I slipped another finger in, scissoring them inside of him, while I picked up speed. Then a third finger followed the second. I slid my lips off of Eren's, forging a trail of fire down his throat and chest. I pushed my fingers in deeper searching for that one spot that would have Eren writhing against the bed.

"Levi, please. I n- ah!" His words were cut off with a yell and his back arched off the bed. I smiled as my fingers brushed up against that small bundle of nerves inside of the tight body beneath me.

I slowed my fingers, rubbing them in a slow circle on Eren's prostate. I lifted my lips from Eren's chest to take in all of him with my eyes. "What were you trying to say Eren?" I received a glare that only lasted a second because I pushed my fingers harder into Eren, making his hips buck up against my hand and a low moan to slip from his lips. When I got another half-hearted glare for my action, I stilled my fingers inside of my lover and leaned down to press my lips against his cheek. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

Eren turned his head to the side to press his lips against mine while he reached a hand down between us to grab my wrist, gently pulling my fingers out of his entrance. He threaded his fingers through mine and barely pulled his lips away from mine. Our mouths were still touching when he whispered against them, low and sultry, "I was trying to say that I need you inside me. Now." He didn't have to ask me twice. I would have done anything for that boy.

I placed my lips against the soft ones that I had memorized as I lined myself up with the body that I had come to know better than I knew my own. I tightened my fingers around the hand that Eren had slipped into mine as I pushed into the beautiful body beneath mine.

And that was how I remembered Eren Yeager. Even though when I woke the next day because my alarm clock was going off at ass-crack-of-dawn in the morning, there was only a picture I had taken of Eren some weeks ago, beautiful, smiling, light-of-my-life Eren, with the words "I Love You" written on the front in silver sharpie. Even though I was 31 years old and the boy that had been with me for the past three months, hardly leaving my apartment for the majority of the time that we'd shared, was only 15. Even though the reason I woke up alone was because Eren had had to leave before the sun to catch his flight back to Florida so he would make it back home in time to start his sophomore year of high school, and it was a long flight from Hawaii to Florida. I decided to remember that last night we had together.

This was supposed to be a much longer one-shot but then my mind was just like "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" so I went back and re-wrote/deleted a bunch of it really last minute so that it would make sense for me to continue it, and that's where the smut scene went. It was there and then I thought about the way the story turned out after the re-write and that scene didn't seem right anymore. Fair warning though I will put smut in later chapters, just not this one. So please, I'm gonna ask again, listen to "Wasted Love" by Matt McAndrew while you read this, seriously.

Also, I have no idea what Levi's actual age is but whatever, and he was the most OOC he possibly could have been but I did that on purpose, he was perfectly in character before the re-write, I swear. And this is unbeta'd because, well, the girl I usually have for that is grounded for the next month or so without any internet or even her phone (anyone want to take over for her?). I did have someone read it over real quick just because and they thought it was okay except, "Eren is 15, what is he doing travelling like that all by himself?" I took a trip like this when I was 14, from Texas to Hawaii for 2 months during the summer, so I thought it was fine, please don't judge that. Anyway, I feel like I've gone on long enough. Please follow and review, let me know what you thought, and if you're going to criticize, at least make it constructive.

I feel really good writing this (surprisingly), so the next chapter shouldn't take too long to come out. Thanks all for reading.


	2. 9 June 2014

The prologue for this fic was written in Levi's POV but I think I'm going to do the rest of it in Eren's or 3rd person Eren. I'll let you know if I do it in Levi's so I don't confuse anyone (hopefully). The massive age gap doesn't really bother me but I'm not against changing it if it really gets on anyone's nerves, I'd hate to offend. If you didn't take my advice last chapter, take a moment to listen to "Wasted Love" by Matt McAndrew. I wrote the last chapter and most of this one with that song on repeat (the rest of this chapter was done with "Each Coming Night" by Iron & Wine, beautiful song) and it just seemed to help me get everything out correctly. Okay I think that's it for now. Have fun reading.

9 June 2014

12:34 A.M.

"Mikasa's going to kill me," became a mantra that I whispered under my breath as I ran through the airport where I should have been on a plane fifteen minutes ago. I didn't stop running until I reached my designated departure gate and saw my adopted sister chatting with a bored looking, blonde stewardess.

My feet slowed down and seemed to drag underneath him as he neared the two women, both of whom he knew well. "It's nice of you to finally join us, Eren. You're late, I shouldn't even let you one this plane, but I like your sister too much to do that." I managed a smile and a polite "hello Annie," to which my sister-in-law only scoffed at. Mikasa turned to visually scold me before she lightly kicked my calf and pulled me into a tight hug. I felt something small slip into my pocket but I knew to wait until I got on the plane to see what Mikasa had put on my person.

My sister pulled back holding me at arm's length so that she could completely look me over before she gave me one last quick hug. "Mika, I'm only going to be gone for three months. It's not that big a deal."

"My baby brother is going across the country all by himself. Eren, you are to keep in constant contact with me. If I don't get an update at least once a day from you, I will follow you to Hawaii and I will find you and bring you home, even if I have to swim you back across the ocean. You are going on this trip because you did really great in school this year and you worked hard enough to earn most of the money to pay for yourself. If you do anything stupid while you're gone, I will cut your trip short and you will be grounded as soon as you get back home, do you understand?" I turned to throw a disbelieving look back at Annie, only to have her roll her eyes at me, before I nodded at my older sister. "Good. Now get on that plane. And I know your only fifteen, but behave yourself."

I turned and threw one last wave over my shoulder before I headed down the ridiculously long hallway that would get me onto the plane.

6:46 A.M.

I had to hand it to Armin, he had done well for himself since he'd moved out here for college a few months ago. He'd met me in Oahu, Honolulu when I got off the plane and we walked, apparently the most common mode of transportation in Hawaii, to his apartment together. It was a simple apartment but it was pretty spacious for just him, two bedroom, one bathroom, a full sized kitchen and living room, all nicely furnished.

"You can have the guest room. All the way down the hall, last door on the left." I raised a hand in thanks before I lugged my heavy bags down the hall to what would be my room for the rest of the summer. "So Eren, now that you're here," Armin's voice travelled down the hall, "what would you like to do first?" I thought about my answer for a second before I dropped my luggage onto the bed and jogged back down the hall.

"I want to go surfing!"

Armin looked at me out of the corner of his eyes as he cleaned a fish for dinner. He went back to cutting as he replied to my suggestion. "You live in Florida. You surf all year long. Why are you so excited about doing what you've already done dozens of times?"

"You answered your own question. I've surfed in _Florida_. Now I'm in Honolulu and I want to surf _here_."

A kitchen towel was thrown at my face but I could only laugh when I saw Armin's look of unenthusiastic acceptance. "You, Eren Yeager, are a very difficult person."

9:23 A.M.

So that found me fifteen feet in the air, flying above the water, on my first Hawaiian wave, rolling into the beach of North Shore at top speed. The wave had been so strong, I managed to ride it all the way back onto the shore, stumbling a little from the force of the board hitting the wet sand.

I picked up my now sandy board and walked back to Armin who was sitting under an umbrella, reading and doing nothing to help his pale complexion. "Armin, if you don't get your ass in the water soon, I'll throw you in." I received a withering look in response to my comment but I didn't let it discourage me from messing with the blond, and Armin knew that I wasn't going to back down until he did what I asked. A bookmark was slowly placed into the oversized book and then it was laid gently onto a towel before my pasty friend brought himself off of the floor. A glare was shot in my direction when Armin left the shade of the umbrella he had been under and immediately began to turn a bright shade of red. Like really red. Lobster red.

The two of us made our way down to the water. Sadly, being a fifteen year old boy meant that we only made it halfway there before I started screwing around. I stopped very suddenly causing Armin to run into my back hard enough to land him on his backside in the almost-too-hot sand. "I'll race you to the water." It wasn't a question but I got a look that said "why do you hate me?" thrown up at me from Armin's place on the floor. Before Armin could even stand up though, I took off running, hitting his shoulder with my board and probably spraying sand all over him. And because Armin was still just a seventeen year old boy, he was quick to retaliate. He caught my ankle with his foot which effectively caused me to lose all of my balance.

My board hit the sand before I did so I got to hear the dull thud of the wood when it landed. I didn't even _feel_ my own body hit the sand and I wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing yet. Then I looked down at the reason I hadn't landed face first in the sand. It was a bad thing.

I was laying right on top of a grumpy looking man, he looked to be a few years older than Armin, really good looking, and he had slate grey eyes which were currently burning a hole through my face with the sheer force of his anger. Landing on this small stranger had been a really bad thing.

I wormed my hand from in between us to stick it fairly close to his face and greet my landing cushion, "Hi, I'm Eren."

"That's very nice _brat_, now would you mind getting off of me. Getting crushed by annoying children is not one of my favourite activities." I could feel my face heat up as I rolled off the attractive man that'd been under me. I had forgotten Armin was there until he started laughing quietly at me. I sat up and rested on my elbows as I moved my hand to flip my friend off but he only started laughing a bit more loudly. Our fun only lasted another minute as we both cringed at the sound of what had to be a dying seagull that was getting gradually closer to us. One look at the man who was still laying on the floor next to me told me that I didn't want to know what was making that horrible wailing sound. Which was just too bad for because the foghorn was practically on top of us by this point.

"LEEEEEEVI! I saw that! That was awesome," a redheaded harpy with glasses turned to me after assaulting our ears and stared right at me with unsettling interest, "can you do it again so that I can get a picture?"

"Hanji, you don't need a picture of me being tackled to the ground by some random kid. I told you I didn't want to come to the beach today and you made me and now look at what's happened. This is entirely your fault." The crazy lady who was now known as Hanji waved her hand in Levi's direction as a dismissal, never taking her eyes off my face. I was starting to think there was sand stuck in my eyebrows or something.

"When the boy who tackled you has such fascinating eyes, I need multiple pictures." And with that said, a phone was quickly pulled out of lord only knows where and there was a hand on my chin and a camera in my face. "Are these natural? Do one or both of your parents have the same colour? Hold still." I looked at Hanji with concern for my poor seeing orbs when a pale hand was placed on her shoulder and she took a second to look away from me to look at Levi, "Hange, let the kid go."

"Oh fine, but only if he promises me one thing?" Hanji looked back at me so I nodded my head slowly, "You have to come back tomorrow at the same time, right here. You seem interesting and like way more fun than shorty over here. I'd like to get to know you better." I nodded again and got a shrill squeal in my face. Then Hanji was dragging Levi away by the hand, using her free one to make wide arcing motions while she spoke.

"You know Eren," Armin said softly behind me, "we've been here for a while and we still need to unpack your things. Let's head back to the apartment before something even stranger happens."

1:42 A.M.

Armin and I had finished unpacking pretty quickly which left us a lot of time to ourselves but Armin, claiming exhaustion went to sleep just past ten so I decided to lay down and try my best to get comfortable in the unfamiliar bed beneath me.

I thought back to the beach. It had been interesting, meeting Hanji. She was crazy and different and loud but even with all of that about her, I couldn't stop thinking about that short irritable man that had been with her. Levi. Maybe it was because I was new and didn't know anybody except for Armin but I was really excited about going back to see the two strangers tomorrow. Especially a certain grey-eyed man who seemed to have captured all of my attention.

This had originally been much longer but I wasn't using my laptop to write it. The borrowed laptop shut down twice and it wouldn't autosave anything so I just left the chapter like this out of frustration. I wanted to get this chapter done before I went on my trip though so I'm just going to post it. Enjoy this awful chapter.


	3. 10 June 2014

Notes: Okay so I'm starting this while I'm on my flight to Disney World which is, ironically enough, in Florida. I wasn't going to write at all while I was on my trip but then I figured '4 hours on a plane, why not?' Disney is the happiest place on earth, so maybe I'll come up with something that doesn't suck for this story while I'm there (but probably not). I'm super excited for Disney, and I'm dressing up as Esmeralda and Jasmine when I go and *unattractive fangirl squealing*. So if anyone wants to see me in costume (I look awesome), message me and I'll be more than happy to show you. Now you probably don't care so much for my rambling so ON WITH THE STORY!

I don't think I've said this yet but I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack on Titan. There it's been disclaimed. I doubt I'd be writing fanfiction if I owned it…

10 June 2014

8:54 A.M.

"Eren, you told me to wake you up at six this morning and I tried. You've been in bed for almost three hours since. You said you wanted to go out and do things before we went to the beach but you won't get your lazy ass out of bed. I feel bad for Mikasa, how she and Annie have taken care of you for the past five years is beyond me." All I did was press my face further into my pillow. "Fine, I'm leaving in ten minutes and if you aren't ready to go by then, I will leave without you and you can walk around this island all by yourself."

If you couldn't already tell, I was not a morning person. Any time before noon just didn't agree with me. Still Armin had promised to take me to what he said were some must see spots for first time islanders and I didn't want to miss anything. So, reluctantly, I hauled myself out of my very warm bed and let out a string of curses that Mikasa would have hit me for when my feet touched the cold tile floor. I was going to have to buy myself some slippers if I wanted to keep all of my toes while I stayed with Armin.

All of the clothes that I had brought with me were already unpacked and shoved untidily into drawers and the small closet that had come with the room, so it didn't take long for me to pull out and put on a pair of cargo shorts and a light green t-shirt.

It had been fifteen minutes when I finally walked out of my room and down the hall to the front door but, because his threats were always empty, Armin was still waiting by the door with a backpack on and when I got to the door of his apartment we walked out.

10:17 A.M.

I leaned forward a little into the wind, my body not touching the railing at the edge of cliff, but it honestly didn't have to. The wind blowing on the top of this mountain was more than enough to keep my tilted body from falling forward onto the rough paved walkway beneath me.

"This is incredible! I didn't know wind could do this." I yelled as I turned my face to the side, still leaning into the wind to see Armin smiling and leaning even farther forward than I was.

"Legend says, a person could jump off of this mountain and never hit the bottom. The wind would carry them back up to safety because of how strong it is. I know it sounds like a fairy tale but when you're up here and you feel the wind for yourself, you can almost believe it."

I looked over the edge of the cliff I was standing on, thinking I could jump over and never touch the ground again. "…It's so nice. Like flying."

Of course I had to go and say something nice like that and jinx myself, because the wind decided to let me down seconds later. There was a slight lull in the force of the wind and it lasted less than a second but that was enough. Armin and I both felt it at the same time and right after we looked at each other, we both landed chest to gravel onto the ground.

I groaned before rolling over onto my back. "Well, happy feeling's gone. What else did you want to show me today, Armin?"

11:20 A.M.

"Should I jump?!" A scrawny Samoan guy yelled from the top of a very tall palm tree, pointing to another one that stood almost ten feet away and was even taller than the one he was on.

The crowd fell silent at his comment before most of them started to yell 'no' and the rest stayed silent, but I couldn't help myself, "Yeeeees!"

The Samoan's eyes widened, funny that I could see that from my seat thirty feet away, before he looked right at me and yelled again, "Are you crazy?" and as we've already established, I'm only 15 so I only yelled yes again. Of course I didn't expect him to jump, and he didn't. He only shook his head with a laugh and quickly shimmied his way down the tree.

There was a loud bang from the stage just a little ways off and everyone turned to look at what had made the sound. Another Samoan, far larger and older than the teen who had just climbed the tree, stood next to a drum with a mallet in his hands. "All right folks, shows over. Another one in a few hours, so now you can visit the other Polynesian tribes or check out some of the cultural activities that we have around here. We have traditional tattooing, open to the public, fire-starting, and spear tossing. I will be available for questions here on the main stage until the fire dancers start their performance in just twenty minutes." It sounded like the man had kept on speaking but as soon as I heard the part about tattoos, I had grabbed Armin by the arm and dragged him off in the direction that the signs hanging all over the place told me to go.

1:49 P.M.

"All right sir, now you can say you got your tattoo done the right way, and even if it's not one of the traditional designs I normally do, I think I did a really good job." I laughed a little at how the Samoan tattoo artist praised his own skills, knowing he was doing it for just that reaction. "Would you like to see it?" he asked while holding out a large hand mirror. I eagerly took the hand mirror he offered me and walked over to the full length mirror that was propped up against one of the bamboo support beams in the man's hut. And all I could do was stare.

Covering almost my whole back was a pattern of wings that crossed over each other, one black and one white.

"Armin, I think I want to marry this man. Tao, are you available for marriage?" Tao shook his head with a smile while he cleaned his tools. I shrugged but smiled back while I put my shirt back on. "Anyway man, thanks. This is incredible. Come on Armin, we should get going, I wanna see the dances in Tahiti before we need to go home and get ready."

9:19 P.M.

Armin and I had already been on the beach for five minutes just standing by an empty rental surf board rack when I finally turned to the blond beside me, "Aren't we a bit early? We didn't even have to leave the apartment for another ten minutes."

"You should know how I am by now, Eren. I like to be early for everything instead of taking a chance at being late. I don't even have to be here, you just didn't want to face that crazy woman alone." I punched Armin on the arm for saying I was afraid of Hanji but instantly regretted it because karma had a way of seriously coming back to get me.

And this time, karma came in the form of the afore mentioned psychotic harpy jumping onto my back and knocking me to the ground where I landed fairly unceremoniously. "Hey, Eren. I knew you would come back to me." I struggled against the surprising amount of weight that was pinning me to the burning sand and wrinkled my nose when Hanji's hot breath blew against the back of my neck when she spoke.

When I had finally managed to push the offending lunatic off of me, I rolled over and looked behind her to see Levi smirking at my unfortunate situation. I showed him my least polite hand gesture and pushed myself up onto my elbows. Armin lifted me by an elbow but it was honestly all for naught because as soon as I had my feet back under me I was lunging at Hanji who was still sitting on the ground, and then we were both rolling across the sand together.

I'm sure that by this point I had sand everywhere but I couldn't feel it yet. I could hear Levi and Armin talk about Hanji and me like we weren't right in front of them.

"So who do you think is going to give up first, specs or the brat?"

"My bet is on Eren, not because he couldn't totally kick Hanji's ass, but because he wouldn't want to hurt a girl."

I don't know how but I could _feel_ Levi roll his eyes, "I think I'm with you on that one. Hange isn't the kind of person who would quit in a fight because she was hurt though. It's all or nothing for her. Eren could probably knock one of her teeth out and she'd keep going, whether he wanted to or not."

Now I wasn't one to easily give in to peer pressure, but I couldn't just listen to what those two hecklers were saying and not do something to protect my – non-existent – reputation. So I threw all my weight to the side to get Hanji pinned beneath me and when her chest was against the ground, I pinned her arms behind her. "Do you, Hanji, submit?" There was some giggling from below me but I got the answer I wanted. "All right then, you are free to go." I said as I stood and helped Hanji up after me. Once we were both up and I had dusted a good amount of sand from my body I looked into Levi's grey eyes.

Levi blinked back at me a few times before he spoke, "I was wrong."

9:53 P.M.

Hanji and I argued the whole walk to her apartment. We didn't argue over anything important, just little things like which 80s band was the best or whether dogs were better than cats, whether it would have been faster had we just gone to Armin's place. When we were about five minutes from Hanji's apartment, she suddenly decided to stop right in the middle of a busy sidewalk with a rather loud exclamation of 'oh'. Throwing her arms up dramatically, Hanji turned to look at Armin and me with a gasp.

"Boys, I forgot to ask how old you two are." Armin and I looked at Hanji while Levi stood behind us scowling at her.

I looked at the blond beside me and he said to go ahead so I told her, "I'm 15 and Armin is 17, but he's already in college." Hanji's eyes got huge but then so did her smile when a fairly unattractive choking sound came from behind me.

"Well, the man who's currently choking on disbelief back there is 31 and I'm 26." Now it was my turn to have my eyes take up more space on my face than they should have. "I know, right? I though you two were at least the legal age to-"

"Before you finish that sentence Hange, remember that they aren't legal for almost everything you were just about to say. You do look older than you are, especially you, brat," Levi nodded his head in my direction

"I am not a brat and I do happen to have a name that's available for public use."

Armin laughed next to me. "I'm going to agree with Levi on this one, Eren. You can be a pain-in-the-butt." I gave Armin my best kicked puppy dog face but I couldn't hold the expression for very long when I felt a finger poke my cheek. It was Hanji's finger.

"How do you do that with your face? That is so adorable, Eren." There was suddenly a hand gripping my chin and I was being turned to face Levi, "Isn't this just the most adorable face that you've ever seen Levi? Can we keep him, please?"

"No." Thank you.

I had never hated Armin before so it was a new feeling that I had the privilege to experience when a small piece of paper was pulled out of the backpack that was still on his back and was given to Hanji along with a counter to Levi's decision, "That's Eren's phone number. You can have him, maybe he'll behave for you."

"No Armin, don't give me to this crazy woman." The boy who was supposed to be my friend simply turned and kept walking down the sidewalk, so I sighed and followed. Hanji's hand, at least, had moved from my face to my elbow which she was currently gripping like she expected me to run away. If I cared just a little bit more, I probably would have. I figured it was no point in fighting her and her incessant chatter so I turned to look at Levi who followed close behind us. "How long have you two known each other? You seem to be able to deal with Hanji pretty easily."

"We've known each other since –." He was interrupted by a loud screeching noise that came from besides me.

"If you tell this story, you'll leave out all of the good parts. I will narrate our meeting and our life together, thereafter. Come children, to my home."

Notes:

So this chapter is really sucky but it was written completely on my flights to and from Florida so I didn't expect it to be super fantastic. I meant to post it a while ago but school kept getting in the way. Anyway, I know this is a sorry lame excuse for a chapter but whatever for now but it was honestly just a filler to pass the time on the flights, I'll do better next time. The mountain and the Samoan thing actually happened to me when I went (I didn't get a tattoo because I wasn't old enough). For those of you who may know or want to know, the mountain lookout that was referenced is called Nu'uanu Pali Lookout. The story of Nu'uanu Pali that Armin mentioned really is an urban legend among the locals and that scrawny Samoan guy really did ask if I was crazy for telling him to jump.


End file.
